Measuring tools have been commonly utilized in aircraft to measure various variables such as air flow speed, pressure, static conditions, etc. Many of these devices are generally installed around the outer surface of an aircraft where these devices are exposed to the elements to be measured. Most of these devices are electrically connected to a computer or control board where the electronic signals generated by the sensors on these devices are read and stored. While these devices have been generally efficient to generate reliable measurements, many of the current available devices have too many limitations which lower the range of applications for these devices. Most of the currently available devices require to be placed and oriented with the main gas flow in order to reliably measure the different variables. For example, devices like pitot-static systems require to be oriented with the air flow in order to properly obtain accurate readings. Other systems such as passive flow systems try to reduce the need of these devices to be properly placed and oriented in order to obtain accurate and reliable measurements. These passive flow systems comprise structures which do not require to be in the orientation of the flow. Instead, these devices rely on passive flow which is generated from the main flow or generated by another mechanism part of the system or aircraft. Unfortunately, most of these systems often require large amounts of power to generate the necessary passive flow in order to obtain accurate measurements. Similarly, passive flow systems which rely on the flow generated by the thrust can only work with high-speed aircraft. Thus, a system, for converting propelling thrust to produce a continuous flow, which can be used to generate constant measuring samples without the need of orientation with the main flow nor the need of a high-speed thrust source to generate a steady air flow, is beneficial and necessary.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a passive flow generator which produces a steady and repeatable flow rate of a gas sample through a sensor or sample chamber for measurement. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a passive flow generator which is low-profile, light-weight, and can be integrated in the body of an aircraft or retrofitted to the body of an aircraft. Additional advantages of the present invention are set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Additional advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the detailed description of the invention section. Further benefits and advantages of the embodiments of the present invention are apparent from consideration of the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the present invention.